


Sharing

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley is staying over at Colin’s place for the sake of convenience. Which means they have to share Colin’s bed. Bradley seems determined that this won’t actually lead to anything…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for **gealach_ros** who has been kind enough to miss me and my fic.

♦

‘Well, _this_ was a good idea,’ Bradley observed with flat sarcasm.

‘You didn’t _have_ to invite yourself over,’ Colin reminded him. ‘It’s not my fault you wouldn’t fork out for a hotel.’

‘It’s not _my_ fault you don’t have a sofa bed!’

‘I warned you I only have the one bed. And it’s mine. I _told_ you we’d have to share.’

‘I figured the sofa would at least be long enough to stretch out on… Honestly, _who_ has a two–seater these days? What’s the use of that?’

‘It’s good for snuggling on,’ Colin asserted. ‘It’s just the right size for snuggling.’

Bradley snorted. ‘Didn’t come here to _snuggle_ , did I? Came here to sleep.’

They lay there in the dark for a while, breathing quietly. Colin felt wide awake, and so it seemed did Bradley. They were both lying on their backs under the duvet, carefully not touching though there wasn’t a great deal of room in the double bed. Colin turned his head the barest amount so he could make out Bradley’s profile dark against the far wall. It was a damned fine profile.

‘So,’ Colin said after a while, ‘what would you do if I made a grab for you right now?’

Another snort. ‘I’d hit you.’

‘And if that didn’t stop me?’

‘I’d _punch_ you.’

‘And if I really thought it was worth a few bruises…?’

Bradley laughed sceptically. ‘You’re all talk, Morgan.’

Colin grinned. A challenge from Bradley was as good as an invitation. He shifted up onto his side and slid a hand across Bradley’s waist, eased himself closer.

‘Hey! _Not_ here for a snuggle, remember?’

Colin shifted closer still, pressed his face to Bradley’s shoulder, pressed a kiss to the juncture of shoulder and throat. ‘We don’t have to snuggle. We can skip ahead to the sex.’

‘Whoa there!’ Bradley’s hand on Colin’s, apparently trying to push it away, but then running along his forearm – Bradley shifting back but also up onto his side, his other hand coming up between them to grasp a fistful of Colin’s t–shirt – the end result pretty much being Bradley turning into Colin’s embrace. ‘Stop it,’ he said.

Colin leaned in and met Bradley’s mouth with his own – when Bradley didn’t respond, Colin ran the tip of his tongue along Bradley’s lower lip.

Bradley shivered, but he asked, ‘You gonna stop?’

‘You haven’t hit me yet.’

Bradley hauled him closer by the shirt, and growled in his face, ‘You _want_ me to hit you? _That_ what this is about?’

‘No. You want me to kiss you again?’

‘No. No, I don’t.’ But Bradley hadn’t gone anywhere. He hadn’t walked out, hadn’t got out of the bed, hadn’t even shifted away. He’d only shifted closer.

Colin kissed him, and when Bradley’s mouth parted as if about to voice a protest, he took advantage of the fact, slipped his tongue between those gorgeous lips he’d been watching for so long. Slid his hand from Bradley’s waist down to his hip, dug the heel of his hand in against the bone, dug his fingertips into the flesh where it rounded into Bradley’s butt.

But Bradley finally pulled away. Just a fraction of an inch. ‘Colin,’ he said quietly. ‘Stop it.’ And there was something a bit too sad and real about his tone.

‘Sorry,’ Colin muttered. He shifted away, lay back on his own side of the bed. His breathing was harsh now, loud. But, then, so was Bradley’s.

Bradley was still on his side, facing Colin. After a while, he complained, ‘God damn you, Colin Morgan…’

‘All right, sorry! Mixed signals or something. I thought you wanted it.’

‘Yeah, that’s why I was saying _no_ ,’ Bradley said sarcastically.

‘Your body wasn’t.’

‘Well, which are you gonna listen to, Morgan?’

Colin sniffed, getting a bit disgruntled. ‘Fuck’s sake! Believe it or not, I’m not the kinda guy who doesn’t listen to _no_.’

They were silent for a while. Both still wide awake. Neither of them getting out of the bed.

Colin sighed. It seemed they were gonna suffer through this together, which maybe meant they’d still be friends in the morning. ‘Sorry,’ he said again.

Bradley swore. Shifted himself restlessly. Colin assumed he was settling himself to try to sleep. But then suddenly his cotton–covered cock brushed against Colin’s hand where it lay on the mattress beside his hip – and Bradley’s cock was hard, rock hard. Then it was gone again, but Bradley muttered under his breath, ‘Just get the fuck on with it, will you, and don’t listen to me, I don’t know when the fuck you started _listening_ to me, Morgan…’

Colin took a breath – well, it was a gasp – and he turned and pushed towards his friend, pressed against him, wound his arms around him, gnawing at his throat, his cock hard against Bradley’s hip, and Bradley’s against his thigh. ‘Bradley…’

‘Damn you… Damn you…’

‘God, you feel good.’ He pushed Bradley over onto his back, went with him, moving against him. ‘I knew you’d feel good.’

‘I never wanted this. _Ever_.’

Colin sighed. Rested his forehead against Bradley’s. ‘You want me to stop?’

‘Shut it, Morgan, I am _not_ gonna give you permission for this.’

 _Great_. ‘You want me to stop, or you want me to have sex with you while you keep saying _no_?’

Bradley growled. ‘What is _wrong_ with you, Morgan? Being a vegetarian has made you soft. Just get the fuck _on_ with it, will you!’

Colin pulled away, knelt up and discarded his t–shirt. Wrestled his boxers off. Then slid Bradley’s Calvin Kleins down – _with_ Bradley’s cooperation – noting as he did so that Bradley was as hard as ever. Colin wasn’t entirely sure he had the nerve to do this, but it was months since he’d first become convinced that Bradley was interested despite himself, months since he’d realised how very much Colin himself wanted this. This ridiculously beautiful man, charming one moment and obnoxious the next, veering between idiotic and profound with no warning sometimes within the same sentence. Saying no, then demanding that Colin get on with it… There was never any knowing exactly where you were with Bradley James. Except that you always knew when he liked you.

‘Intriguing,’ Colin breathed as he straddled Bradley’s hips, their cocks jostling together. ‘Beautiful,’ he added as he leant down to mouth kisses along a collarbone and up towards that strong jaw. ‘Infuriating,’ he concluded – and Bradley laughed as Colin met those gorgeous lips again, Bradley chuckled into his kiss.

Bradley didn’t touch him, though. He began answering the kiss, but didn’t touch Colin, didn’t lift his arms around Colin’s back. And it was too dark to make out his expression. But he stayed right where he was, and his cock was still hard.

Colin’s mouth drifted across a cheekbone, down towards an ear. His tongue darted out to wriggle at that sensitive dip just behind the lobe. ‘You wanna be inside me?’ he whispered.

And Bradley shivered in reply, and his hands came up to shape themselves around Colin’s thighs, just above where his knees rested on the bed. Which was answer enough.

Colin reached for the condoms and lube from the bedside table. Got them both sorted in no time at all. What did that say about him, he wondered, if he could gear–up in seconds flat in the dark? He let out an ironic huff, but he was too needy by now to feel amused. ‘All right?’ he quietly asked.

‘Do it, god damn you,’ Bradley muttered.

Well, it was never going to be the romance of the year, was it…? But maybe they were both intrigued and infuriated. Maybe they were both…

No – maybe Colin should stop thinking and start doing.

He knelt up – and then sank back down onto Bradley’s thick cock in one long slow intense relentless move.

Bradley groaned as if shocked and awed, and his hands clutched tight, his fingers digging in painfully. ‘All right?’ Bradley managed in a strangled voice when Colin was at last resting his rear on Bradley’s thighs.

‘Yeah,’ he replied, breathless. ‘You?’

‘Damn you, Morgan, god damn you, why d’you have to be so beautiful…’

Colin huffed a laugh, but knew better than to argue with such nonsense at a time like this. He lifted himself, and began a driving rolling rhythm, pacing himself. Pacing Bradley. Not that either of them were gonna last long, no matter what. They were both so hard, so ready, so brimming over with need… He added a twist to the orbit of his hips – _eclipse_ , his mind sang, _you elevate my **soul** , I’ve lost all self control_ – letting his head fall back, his thighs working, his hands spread out in the air instinctively keeping him balanced.

‘ _Fuck_ , why d’you have to do this to me, damn you, Morgan –’ those hands pushing up along his thighs now – ‘scrawny hairy thighs,’ Bradley was muttering as if willing himself not to like this – ‘bony hips, not wide enough –’ those hands shaping themselves reverently to Colin’s waist even as Bradley complained, ‘no shape to you at all, and no breasts –’ but then Colin gasped out a breath as Bradley grazed his nipples, ‘like that, do you,’ as he rubbed at them with his palms, the pads of his thumbs – and Colin braced himself by grasping the tender skin over Bradley’s strong triceps, pushed up the tempo, working his hips down and around, up and around – Colin groaned out a plea, to which Bradley responded with some interest, ‘god _damn_ you, Morgan, are you gonna come like that, just like that, without even touching your cock, you goddamned _hussy_ , Morgan, you are so beautiful, I don’t know why you –’ his words overridden as Colin cried out, and came splattering across his friend, clutching down hard on him, losing the rhythm, but then Bradley was hanging on, seeing him through it, pushing up into him, bucking up, and yelling, ‘ ** _no_** , damn you, god damn you, Morgan, god, Colin… I… I can’t believe you _did_ that to me, can’t believe you made me _feel_ that…’

Colin collapsed onto him, and at last those arms came up around him, encompassed him, and Bradley pressed a kiss to his hair, muttered one last ‘damn you’ and fell quiet.

The dark silence held them safe for a while, but eventually they had to part and clean up, and stretch out and resettle. Bradley took Colin back into his arms, though, and they lay there, knowing that eventually words would need to be said, some kind of closure had to be reached, they had to work out how to go on from here, how to live with this.

‘Bradley…’ Colin eventually whispered. ‘If you –’

‘Yeah,’ he said roughly. ‘Yeah, I know. But I’m not –’ A huge sigh, and he crushed Colin up close.

‘We don’t have to –’

‘But what if I –’

Colin didn’t even know what either of them were trying to say. ‘Look, we can just –’

‘No, we can’t,’ Bradley suddenly said, fierce, pressing his mouth again to Colin’s hair. ‘God damn you, Morgan…’

‘Bradley –’

‘Just don’t expect me to turn vegetarian, too!’

A tense, surprised moment stretched.

Eventually Colin breathed, ‘All right.’ And he huffed a little, shocked and awed. ‘Bradley…’

And Bradley’s mouth was on his, and they were kissing, Colin overwhelmed by the passion of it for a moment – but then he remembered that he wasn’t soft, not at all, and he started giving as good as he got.

‘We’ll share,’ Bradley said when he finally broke away, panting for breath. ‘It’s like you said – we’ll have to share.’

‘Share what?’ Colin asked.

‘ _Everything_.’

♦


End file.
